


Somos polvo de estrellas

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Somos polvo de estrellas

“Una parte de nuestro ser sabe que es de aquí de donde procedemos. Ansiamos volver, y podemos hacerlo. Porque el cosmos también está dentro de nosotros: estamos hechos de materia estelar, y somos el medio para que el cosmos se conozca a sí mismo”  
Carl Sagan - Cosmos.  


 

“Somos polvo de estrellas” fue lo que alguna vez Sophocles le escuchó decir a un conferencista en un congreso de ciencia dentro del Observatorio de Hokulani. Le dio la impresión en aquel momento que la gente aplaudió por el motivo equivocado: simplemente la frase sonaba bonita y poética. Sintió un poco de lástima por aquellas personas, era obvio que el investigador se refería a la composición química de los seres vivos.

Le fascinaba la ciencia, aunque no la comprendiese como su primo, pero ya crecería y se convertiría en un gran investigador. Le molestaba entender que la oscuridad fuese la ausencia de luz, que los monstruos (sin incluir a los pokémon nocturnos) no existían y, pese a ello, sentirse terriblemente sofocado en la oscuridad; le aterraba la incertidumbre, la sensación de vacío y la tonta sensación de que las penumbras durarían por siempre.

Que aquello era lo más cercano a morirse.

Por eso amaba los pokémon eléctricos; su luz siempre lo tendría seguro y confiaba que, al tiempo, el conocimiento le haría despejar todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

No tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo. Aquella noche, mientras los Minior volaban al cielo, recordó lo mucho que le rompió el corazón saber lo que les pasaba por tener el núcleo expuesto. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas al tener que vivirlo de nuevo; no importaba cuanto se dijera que eso era parte de un proceso natural, un ciclo de vida, que el cosmos funcionaba así.

No quería que los Minior se muriesen, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Entonces, contempló el cielo nocturno iluminado en cientos de colores radiantes, escuchó la lejana risita del pokémon que le hizo feliz hace años y sintió consuelo en su oprimido corazón. Volteó hacia Ash y Poipole y vio aquel brillo reflejarse en sus ojos vidriosos.

Se hincó para tomar un poco de aquellas cenizas, recordando la frase del investigador. Lanzó los restos por los aires sin desplomarse, se alzaron hasta el cosmos en aquel éxodo multicolor. Y fue cuando comprendió que esa luz de esperanza sería la comida de otros Minior que tarde o temprano caerían a la tierra para regresar como polvo, por los siglos de los siglos; como también él haría un día para formar parte de un nuevo ser.

Quizás, ya había un poquito de Minior en él y, algún día, estarían juntos como polvo de estrellas por el universo.


End file.
